j_dramafandomcom-20200223-history
Great Teacher Onizuka (2012)
Season 1 Synopsis Through the introduction of his friend Danma Ryuji, Onizuka Eikichi, the former legendary bike gang member, visits Meishu Academy to tend to the trees in the garden as a part-time gardener. Learning that Yoshikawa Noboru, a student in teacher Fuyutsuki Azusa’s class is being bullied by Uehara Kyoko and other classmates, Onizuka befriends and saves Yoshikawa. Seeing Onizuka’s unprecedented but visceral, powerful response to problem solving, the school’s president and principal, Sakurai Yoshiko, overrides resistance from her vice principal Uchiyamada Hiroshi and makes Onizuka a teacher. Onizuka goes on to tackle many issues as the teacher in charge of the most problematic class, Class 2-4. ''--jdramas.wordpress.com'' Cast *AKIRA as Onizuka Eikichi *Takimoto Miori as Fuyutsuki Azusa *Yamamoto Yusuke as Saejima Toshiyuki *Yano Masato as Teshigawara Suguru *Fujisawa Ayano as Shiratori Ayame *Nagasawa Nao as Katayama Saki *Kobayashi Yumi as Sawada Noriko *Sugi-chan (スギちゃん) as Fukuroda Hajime *Takizawa Saori as Moritaka Naoko *Takachi Noboru as Hashimoto Tetsuo *Fuse Eri as Sannomaru Hiroko *Tayama Ryosei as Uchiyamada Hiroshi *Shirota Yu as Danma Ryuji *Kuroki Hitomi as Sakurai Ryoko Class 2-4 *Kawaguchi Haruna as Aizawa Miyabi **Asami Kanon (旦海カノン) as young Miyabi (ep4) *Takada Sho as Kikuchi Yoshito *Morimoto Shintaro as Murai Kunio **Taguchi Shota (田口翔大) as young Kunio (ep3) *Nishiuchi Mariya as Katsuragi Miki *Honda Tsubasa as Kanzaki Urumi **Horii Saki (堀井咲希) as young Urumi (ep8) **Nakajima Yumeno (中島夢乃) as baby Urumi (ep8) *Miyazaki Karen as Nomura Tomoko **Niwa Erika (丹羽絵理香) as young Tomoko (ep4) *Shirahama Aran as Dojima Seiya **Ono Rento as young Seiya (ep5) *Nakagawa Taishi as Yoshikawa Noboru *Yamada Yuki as Fujiyoshi Koji *Suzuki Nobuyuki as Kusano Tadaaki *Sano Gaku as Ishida Takumi *Takatsuki Sara as Kuwae Haruka **Kai Emiri (甲斐恵美利) as young Haruka (ep3) *Takara Hikari as Kujirakawa Fuyumi *Shinkawa Yua as Uehara Anko *Ishii Anna as Asano Mayuko *Sayama Ayaka as Izumi Naomi *Sakaguchi Rikako as Shirai Chikako *Miyake Hitomi as Asakura Megumi *Hikita Hidemi as Nakanishi Yumi *Bando Nozomi as Tokiwa Ai *Yasuda Seia as Morishita Suzuka *Natsuo as Ota Hidemi *Mitsuhashi Nanami as Nakajima Erika *Fujii Chiho as Otsuka Mayumi *Kirishima Miyu as Iwata Yukiko *Utsumi Akiyoshi as Miyamori Yuki *Shiono Akihisa as Mizuhara Ryoichi *Machida Hiroki as Satomi Keiichi *Sato Ouho as Kurokawa Hiroyuki *Komori Shota as Ueda Umanosuke *Shimoyama Aoi as Mishima Gunji *Yayama Hiromu as Suzuki Daisuke *Nagayama Hikaru as Sugawara Tamotsu Guests *Hiwatashi Shinji (ep1) *Takizawa Ryoko (ep1) *Osada Seiya (ep1) *Akaya Banmei (赤屋板明) (ep1) *Nanaeda Minoru (ep1) *Machida Keita (町田啓太) (ep1) *Aoyagi Takaya (青柳尊哉) (ep1) *Kanai Shuntaro (金井俊太郎) (ep1) *Nakayama Takeshi (中山孟) (ep1) *Mishima Ryota (三嶋亮太) (ep1) *Futamura Yoshiyuki (ふたむら幸則) (ep1) *Ito Tsuyoshi (伊藤剛) (ep1) *Hasegawa Dai (長谷川大) (ep1) *Nakano Yuika (中野唯花) (ep1,3) *Yoshida Sayaka (吉田紗也加) (ep1) *Omi Toshinori as Katsuragi Yukio (ep2) *Muraoka Nozomi as Katsuragi’s secretary (ep2) *Kamata Aritsune (鎌田有恒) as a criminal (ep2) *Natsuki Yu (夏木優) as a criminal (ep2) *Yamanaka Kentaro (山中健太郎) as a criminal (ep2) *Sato Yuki as Tsujimoto Ryoji (ep3) *Yoshida Yo as Murai Tsubasa (ep3) *Tsuji Shinobu (辻しのぶ) as Haruka’s mother (ep3) *Yamaguchi Daichi (山口大地) as Azusa’s date (ep3) *Takeshita Ryoichi (竹下諒一) as Ryoji’s friend (ep3) *Nozoe Yoshihiro (ep4) *Amano Kousei (天野浩成) as Okouchi (ep4) *Fujimoto Ryo (藤本涼) (ep4) *Otsuka Kazuhiko (ep4) *Ito Ako (いとうあこ) as a club hostess (ep4) *Kazusa Haru (一紗晴) (ep4) *Natsuki (夏月) as a club hostess (ep4) *Matsunaga Yuriko (松長ゆり子) (ep4) *Nishida Rino (西田梨乃) (ep4) *Kitafuji Ryo (北藤遼) as Fujiyoshi’s brother Shingo (ep4) *Sato Hiroto (佐藤大翔) as Fujiyoshi’s brother (ep4) *Furudate Honoka (古舘穂乃花) as Fujiyoshi’s sister (ep4) *Tada Kirari (多田きらり) as Fujiyoshi’s brother (ep4) *Takasugi Ko as Ichinose Shinji (ep5) *AMIAYA as Sakaki Riko & Miko (ep5) *Kasagi Izumi (笠木泉) as Dojima Hiromi (ep5) *Kikawa Junichi as Riko & Miko’s father (ep5) *Morisato Ichidai (森里ー大) as a gang leader (ep5) *Matsuyama Hisako as Uchiyamada Yoshimi (ep6) *Komatsu Mizuki (小松美月) as Uchiyamada's daughter (ep6) *Tamura Yoshiaki (田村義晃) as a security guard (ep6) *Miyata Sanae as Kanzaki Nobuko (ep7-8) *Yashiro Shingo (ep7) *Kodachi Midori (木立美鳥) (ep7) *Matsunaga Mari (松永麻里) (ep7) *Nakamatsu Toshiya (中松俊哉) (ep7) *Mika (みか) (ep7-8) *Takahashi Mari (高橋麻理) (ep7-8) *Tokunaga Emiri (徳永笑美里) (ep7-8) *Kisaragi Satsuki (如月さつき) (ep7) *Kobayashi Miyu (小林実由) (ep7) *Sakama Megumi (坂間恵) as Doctor Ogasawara Rena (ep7-8) *Taniuchi Risa (谷内里早) as Mizuki Nanako (ep8-10) *Watari Hiroshi (渡洋史) as a businessman (ep9) *Yamamoto Yuuka (山本祐香) as a nurse (ep8) *Kawashima Yusaku (川島雄作) (ep8) *Fukui Reina (福井玲奈) (ep8) *Asazato Mari (麻里万里) as Aizawa Reiko (ep8-9) *Nishida Naomi as Daimon Misuzu (ep9-11) *Orii Ayumi (折井あゆみ) as Fujimori (ep9-10) *Funaki Sachi as Mizuki Hiroko (ep9-10) *Namiki Shiro (ep9) *Noguchi Masahiro (野口雅弘) (ep9) *Tomotsune Yuuki (友常勇気) (ep9) *Fujiwara Kuniaki (藤原邦章) (ep9) *Kojima Koichi (ep9) *Motohashi Yuka (ep9) *Hattori Seiji (服部整治) (ep9) *Okuno Eita (奥野瑛太) (ep9) *Tawa Tenma (田和天馬) (ep9) *Ikeda Wataru (池田わたる) (ep9) *Oyama Ryu (大山竜) (ep9) *Kawahara Koji (河原康二) (ep9) *Kurita Kaori (栗田かおり) (ep9) *Ono Yukiko (大野由記子) (ep9) *Nomura Shuhei as Shibuya Sho (ep10-11) **Yamada Hinata (山田日向) as young Sho (ep11) *Matsunaga Reiko as Mayuko’s mother (ep10) *Matsumura Yousei (松村曜生) as a doctor (ep10-11) *Yuki Sanae as Sasaki Yumiko (ep10) *Kubotera Mizuki (久保寺瑞紀) as Daimon’s secretary (ep10-11) *Yoshie Hitomi (吉江瞳) as Daimon’s secretary (ep10-11) *Tsumura Norie (津村知江) as Daimon’s secretary (ep10-11) *Suwai Monica (諏訪井モニカ) as Daimon’s secretary (ep10-11) *Okazaki Yoji (岡崎瑶治) (ep10) *Higashi Yoshiaki (東慶光) (ep10) *Matsumoto Risa (松本理沙) (ep11) Episodes #The birth of an amazing teacher! The students are my friends #The start of class 2-4’s home-room teacher removal! Onizuka VS the dangerous truant girl #The trap behind the extreme relationship! Onizuka yells out what real love is! #The clumsy girl receives a passionate lecture from Onizuka! Don’t give up on your dreams #The most shocking story ever in GTO! Onizuka is infuriated! Saving him from his abusive parents! #An outburst at Onizuka’s summer camp! Female students VS the novice female teacher #Onizuka puts his life on the line! Save the genius girl with an IQ of 200! #The mystery of the home-room teacher removal is finally...Will Onizuka give up on the out of control girl!? #The final lesson...finding out the truth behind the home-room teacher removal. We'll save her! Together!! #Conspiracy of the new principal...Protect the school and the students! #Farewell, Onizuka...every single student in tears! The final great lesson! Production Credits *'Original writing:' GTO & GTO SHONAN 14 DAYS by Fujisawa Tohru *'Screenwriter:' Fukazawa Masaki (深沢正樹) *'Producers:' Kasai Hideyuki (河西秀幸), Yamamoto Yoshihiko (山本喜彦) *'Director:' Imai Kazuhisa *'Music:' Haneoka Kei (羽岡佳) Season 2 Synopsis Onizuka Eikichi goes from Meishu Academy in Kichijoji to his alma mater Tsujido High School in his hometown of Shonan. Tsujido High School has gone under the umbrella of Meishu Academy and Onizuka is dispatched on a temporary basis. This time, various difficult problems such as a pregnant female high school student, a truant student who makes light of life, a male stalker and radical images happen to him. Onizuka’s unknown past is also finally revealed as he meets people who know about his past again... --jdramas wordpress-- Cast *AKIRA as Onizuka Eikichi *Shirota Yu as Danma Ryuji *Yamamoto Yusuke as Saejima Toshiyuki *Tayama Ryosei as Uchiyamada Hiroshi *Kuroki Hitomi as Sakurai Yoshiko *Higa Manami as Fujikawa Honami *Maruyama Tomomi as Kamiya Kenji *Ono Takehiko as Fujinomiya Tsukasa *Kazami Shingo as Hirotoshi Omae *Mabuchi Erika as Nogami Taeko *Anami Atsuko as Irie Chika *Fujisawa Ayano as Mukai Yumi 2nd Grade A Class *Katayose Ryota as Kiritani Masaru *Sano Reo as Usami Taichi *Okamoto Kauan as Ooba Takuya *Miyoshi Ayaka as Miyaji Meiri *Matsuura Miyabi as Hatano Mariko *Horii Arata as Tokuyama Hironao *Okamoto Natsumi as Hiiragi Sana *Kikuchi Fuma as Kuzuki Ryuichi *Ryusei Ryo as Serizawa Kohei *Miyatake Mio as Mizuta Tomomi *Hisamatsu Ikumi as Maehata Yua *Nishikawa Shunsuke as Kokubu Tsukasa *Shinzato Kota as Morino Makoto *Arai Atsushi as Yuzawa Ryoto *Matsuoka Mayu as Shijo Ayuna *Matsui Airi as Furuya Kaeko *Koshiba Fuka as Naruse Tsugumi *Mizuki as Sumiyoshi Nozomi *Kizaki Yuria as Yurihara Satsuki *Takada Kaho as Hirano Kaede *Machiyama Hirohiko as Shamoto Takaaki *Ikeda Eikichi as Hashimoto Eita *Takei Akashi as Numajiri Kei *Itoh Sairi as Kusumi Kanako Guests *Masako Miyaji as Mariko's mother (ep1) *Yamanaka Sou as DJ (ep1) *Yamashita Haruka as Mariko's rival in model contest (ep1) *Okuda Tatsuhito as Taichi's father (ep2) *Yamashita Yorie as Taichi's mother (ep2) *Yokoyama Kota as Taichi's younger brother (ep2) *Hiranuma Norihisa as Share House owner (ep3) *Miura Touko as Satsuki's part-time job senior (ep3) *Shimada Kyusaku as Masaru's adopted father (ep4) *Yasuda Aya as Masaru's adopted mother (ep4) *Watanabe Kohei as Murata (ep4) *Funaki Sachi as Sana's mother (ep6) *Shibata Karen as Sana's younger sister (ep6) *Suda Eito as Sana's younger brother (ep6) *Asahide Otoya as Sana's youngest brother (ep6) *Tokoshima Yoshiko as Ryuichi's mother (ep6) *Satoi Kenta as Kiuchi Tsuyoshi; councillor (ep7) *Takahashi Ryuki as Tsuyoshi's son, Keisuke (ep7) *Godzu Takeo as Witness (ep7) *Tatebe Kazumi as Kohei's mother (ep8) *Takezai Terunosuke as Kihara Genichi (ep9) *Abe Ryouhei as Takizawa Shigeru (ep9) Episode Information Production Credits *'Original writing:' GTO & GTO SHONAN 14 DAYS by Fujisawa Tohru *'Screenwriter:' Fukazawa Masaki (深沢正樹) *'Producers:' Kasai Hideyuki (河西秀幸), Yamamoto Yoshihiko (山本喜彦) *'Director:' Imai Kazuhisa *'Music:' Haneoka Kei (羽岡佳) See Also *Great Teacher Onizuka (1998) - 1998 version External Links *Official site *Japanese Wikipedia *Watch on Crunchyroll Category:Needs Western names